


L'héritage des Stanhope: Elizabeth

by SophieRostochine



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRostochine/pseuds/SophieRostochine
Summary: Mars 1461. Quelques jours avant la funeste bataille de Towton et la victoire d’Edward d’York, une jeune bâtarde croise le chemin de celui qui changera à jamais son destin.





	1. Chapter 1

Les températures étaient glaciales en ce matin de mars 1461 et les allées boisées du parc du Chateau Howard étaient couvertes d'une neige épaisse et durcie par les vents du nord qui avaient soufflés sans discontinuer depuis plus d'une semaine. Le froid mordant ne semblait pourtant pas embarrasser la jeune Elizabeth Stanhope qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'élancer dans les le jardin faisant volontairement craquer la neige sous ses pieds. La frêle jeune femme de dix-sept ans hâtait le pas, soucieuse d'échapper le plus rapidement possible à la surveillance de la gouvernante de la maison, Agnes Montgomery.

Une légère brise vint faire virevolter ses longs cheveux qu'elle n'attachait jamais et d'un geste gracieux, elle saisit la capuche de son épaisse cape de velours bleu et remonta le capuchon richement bordé d'hermine, masquant ainsi partiellement son visage et sa flamboyante toison. Ses mains n'étaient pas gantées et le froid faisait rougir sa peau pâle et délicate sans que cela ne semble l'importuner. Avide de grand air et de liberté, celle que tout le château surnommait Bess afin de la différencier de celle qui fut la mère de l'actuel maître des lieux, John Howard, avait bien du mal à rester confinée à l'intérieur et à pratiquer les travaux réservés aux femmes. Elle préférait galoper à travers la campagne à bride abattue ou tout simplement flâner dans l'immense parc du château à rêver d'une vie meilleure, d'une vie où elle ne serait plus une bâtarde recueillie par un homme qui avait vraisemblablement trop aimé sa mère.

Alors qu'elle remontait l'allée principale en direction du petit lac qui devait être couvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, le bruit de sabots frappant le sol dans l'arrêta nette et la jeune femme à l'élégante silhouette regarda la grille du château qui se trouvait à la sortie d'un virage serré, juste à l'orée de la forêt. Son souffle s'accéléra et son estomac se noua. Telle une biche prise au piège par des chasseurs, Bess ne bougea pas, figée par la peur, le regard fixé vers les grilles en attendant de savoir à quel camp appartenait la cavalerie qui arrivait à vive allure.

Prenant un virage serré et arrivant au grand galop dans un vacarme sourd, les chevaux s'engouffrèrent dans la large allée. Les armures des chevaliers et des chevaux brillaient malgré la pâleur du soleil d'hiver et au milieu des différentes banderoles, Bess reconnut la rose blanche du clan yorkiste et elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage angélique.

Elle reconnut sans peine l'armure de son frère d'adoption sur laquelle trônait fièrement le blason des Howard. John, en apercevant la jeune femme, leva la main et la troupe s'arrêta brusquement. De sa main droite, l'homme souleva la visière de son heaume et son regard d'acier dévisagea la jeune Bess un court instant avec intensité. L'héritier de l'immense fortune des Howard n'avait pas revu la jeune Stanhope depuis dix-huit mois et la silhouette parfaite de la jeune femme semblait être une apparition au milieu de l'immensité immaculée du parc de l'auguste bâtisse.

Bess, sentant le regard de son frère, souleva son capuchon et le laissa retomber sur ses épaules. Certains hommes laissèrent échapper un discret sifflement appréciatif qu'elle tenta d'ignorer. Les yeux d'Elizabeth, semblables à deux saphirs qui auraient mérité de siéger sur la couronne du plus puissant des rois, se plantèrent dans ceux de son frère. Elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son grand frère, c'était intense et magnétique.

« Ma chère Bessie, tu ne devrais pas être dehors par ce froid et encore moins sans chaperon ! », lui lança-t-il. Bess sourit, « moi aussi je suis contente de te voir en vie ! », répondit-elle en ignorant les autres hommes. Sans perdre un instant, John mit pied à terre et confia les rênes de son cheval à l'un des gardes.

Bess sauta au cou de son frère, ignorant le regard presqu'envieux de l'homme qui était arrivé côte à côte avec John et dont la rose blanche d'émail et d'or placardée sur son plastron ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité. L'homme avec gardé son heaume comme pour mieux conserver son anonymat et observer avec attention cette créature qui le fascinait déjà par sa beauté et son innocence. Il connaissait les sœurs de John Howard pour les avoir croisées dans le Yorkshire lorsque leur frère avait prêté serment d'allégeance et il pouvait jurer qu'il n'y avait pas parmi elles semblable joyau.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! », murmura la jeune femme à l'oreille de John.

Le jeune homme de sept ans son ainé n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de respirer le parfum légèrement fleuri des cheveux de Bess et de sentir la douceur de ses courbes féminines sous ses doigts.

« Howard ! Les hommes sont fatigués ! », apostropha le jeune chevalier yorkiste avec autorité, mettant ainsi un terme à ces retrouvailles qu'il trouvait bien trop mièvres à son goût.

John mit un terme à son étreinte avec Bess et saisit la main froide de la jeune femme afin de l'obliger à faire face à l'homme qui les observait attentivement, « Richard, je te présente Elizabeth Stanhope, elle a grandi au château avec moi ».

Bess s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Richard d'York.

« Monseigneur », sa voix douce était pleine de respect pour celui qui serait, par la grâce de Dieu, prochainement le frère du roi d'Angleterre. Elle se maudissait de s'être comportée sans retenue devant un prince du sang.

Richard souleva la visière de heaume et dévisagea la jeune femme de son regard froid et calculateur au point de la mettre mal à l'aise. Stanhope. Il connaissait ce nom de famille et les rumeurs concernant la beauté de Catherine Stanhope, qui fut jadis la maîtresse de Thomas Howard, le père de John. Si la légende voulait que la mère fût belle, il pouvait aujourd'hui affirmer que la fille était une représentation de Vénus sur terre : Son visage aux traits parfaits et angélique était encadré d'une épaisse chevelure dorée son teint pâle mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux de biche et ses lèvres roses. Ses joues rougies par le froid et ses tâches de rousseur lui conféraient à cet instant précis un charme irrésistible et Richard ressentait le besoin irrépressible de la protéger et de la posséder.

« Elizabeth », il avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme avec beaucoup trop de dédain à son goût. Il aurait aimé être plus courtois mais pour une raison défiant toute logique, il lui en voulait de l'avoir ignoré au profit de John. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne concentre son attention que sur lui. Richard était un York et un York ne passait jamais en second.

John remit son heaume et mit le pied à l'étrier, soucieux de couper rapidement court aux présentations. Il avait vu le regard que Richard avait posé sur Bess, il reconnaissait le désir qui brulait dans les prunelles du futur Duc de Gloucester car c'était le même désir qui l'animait désormais lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune Stanhope. John éperonna son cheval qui partit au galop, imité par Richard qui ne lâcha Elizabeth du regard qu'au tout dernier moment.

« Tu rentres immédiatement au château ou j'envoie Agnes te chercher ! », lança-t-il sur le ton de l'amusement, conscient que de toutes façons, elle ne lui obéirait pas.

Elizabeth Stanhope observa les chevaux s'éloigner d'elle au grand galop et ne se remit en chemin que lorsque les hennissements mêlaient au bruit des armures s'entrechoquant se firent plus distants.

Sans quitter le cheval de Richard des yeux, la froideur son regard la hantait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait fixé ainsi. Le jeune prince la mettait mal à l'aise et elle ne l'aimait pas.

Bess remit son capuchon et prit la direction du château car même si elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser Richard d'York, elle sentait le besoin impérieux de revoir John.

Alors que ses pas la rapprochaient du château, elle pouvait entendre les hommes s'afférer dans la cour. Toute cette agitation offrait une parenthèse bienvenue à la monotonie du quotidien. Bess devait admettre, souvent à contrecœur, que même si elle n'aimait pas être qualifiée de bâtarde, ce statut lui conférait une certaine liberté. Consciente de la chance qu'elle avait eu d'être recueillie par Thomas Howard à la mort de sa mère, la jolie Bess savait que la guerre des deux roses faisait planer le spectre de la pauvreté et de l'abandon sur sa tête car elle savait que si John venait à mourir sur le champ de bataille, Mary et Margareth, ses deux soeurs, se feraient un plaisir de la jeter à la rue ou pire, au couvent.

Bess sortit de l'allée boisée et traversa le parc par les bosquets afin de regagner le château. Dissimulée derrière la haute ligne de buis centenaires, elle avait une vue parfaite sur la grande cour carrée du château et pouvait épier en toute discrétion ce qui s'y tramait. Au loin, elle pouvait voir Nathan, l'écuyer en chef s'agiter avec les garçons d'écuries afin de desseller et de conduire les chevaux le plus rapidement possible aux écuries afin de leur donner à boire et à manger. Elle chercha John du regard et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin. Le jeune homme venait de confier son heaume et son épée à un page, imité en cela par Richard d'York. Celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme le seul membre de sa famille avait bien changé. John Howard avait toujours été l'un des plus beaux garçons de la noblesse d'Angleterre même si elle ne semblait le remarquer qu'aujourd'hui. Richard d'York n'avait rien à envier à John, sa stature qui, bien que plus petite que celle du jeune Howard été largement compensée par un charisme et une autorité naturelle dont seuls les princes semblaient hériter. Son rang lui donnait selon toute vraisemblance un pouvoir dont il aimait jouer.

John tapa dans le dos de Richard et les deux amis échangèrent un rire complice avant de traverser la cour en direction de l'immense demeure de pierres. Elle savait que son frère était ami avec le jeune frère d'Edward d'York depuis la plus tendre enfance, en effet, Thomas Howard n'était pas un sot et il savait qu'il était dans l'intérêt de sa maison de rapprocher son fils et unique héritier des membres de la famille d'York. Les penchants naturels de John pour la chasse, les beuveries, les joutes et le combat en avaient fait un des membres du cercle très fermé des proches de Richard et d'Edward d'York.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent des lourdes portes de bois sculpté devant lesquelles se tenaient Mary et Margareth. Des deux filles Howard, Mary était la plus jolie même si elles avaient toutes les deux hérités du visage disgracieux et masculin de leur mère contrairement à leur frère. A l'approche de leur frère et de Richard, les deux jeunes filles exécutèrent une révérence parfaite et de là où elle se trouvait, Bess vit Richard sourire et baiser la main de chacune des deux jeunes filles

Elizabeth n'était qu'une bâtarde et la différence de traitement dont elle avait bénéficié ne faisait que souligner un peu plus la médiocrité de son statut. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'est qu'elle avait une arme bien plus puissante que toutes les épées et toutes les lances de l'armée d'Edward : sa beauté et son incroyable soif de vivre.

Le quatuor échangea quelques politesses et Richard offrit son bras à Mary afin de l'escorter jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'austère et noble maison. De là où elle se trouvait, Bess observa un peu plus Richard, son visage pâle encadré par une épaisse chevelure noire était illuminé par un sourire dont il avait été avare avec elle. Avec les années, la jeune femme avait accepté sa place mais son désir d'exister pour elle ne l'avait jamais quitté et elle se jugeait qu'un jour viendrait où elle ne serait plus la bâtarde de Catherine Stanhope.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et tâcha au mieux d'ignorer ce sentiment d'injustice qui ne cessait de la hanter un peu plus chaque jour. On ne choisissait pas sa naissance, c'était ainsi, il fallait se battre avec les armes que l'on avait en sa possession.

Déterminée à revoir son frère avant qu'il ne reparte, elle ajusta sa robe et d'un pas rapide, elle contourna le château, toujours dissimulée par les buis, afin de passer par les cuisines pour regagner ses appartements qui se trouvaient dans l'aile est, à l'opposé de la partie réservée aux membres de la familles Howard.

La porte qui donnait accès aux cuisines était basse et il fallait se baisser pour entrer dans la grande pièce voûtée qui était à moitié sous terre. Les deux cheminées étaient allumées et les cuisiniers commençaient à s'activer pour préparer un véritable banquet en l'honneur du fils d'York. Bess descendit cinq marches d'un escalier aux dalles polies par les années et traversa la grande salle où l'on commençait déjà à préparer les viandes. Malgré l'absence de fenêtre, la cuisine était relativement lumineuse grâce aux nombreuses torches ce qui lui permettait de voir les regards que les cuisiniers lui lançaient lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux.

Une fois hors de la cuisine, la jeune femme devait longer un long couloir sombre avant de gravir un second escalier et de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait d'une pièce aux mur arrondis puisqu'elle se trouvait dans la tour est. Contrairement aux autres chambres, le plafond n'était pas fait de caissons de bois décoré mais en pierre, trahissant le fait que cette pièce n'était pas destinée initialement à être habitée. Cependant, Bess l'adorait car elle était entourée de hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, faisant de cette pièce l'une des plus lumineuses du château. Le mobilier était de qualité mais spartiate, avec comme élément principal un lit à baldaquin qui avait jadis appartenu à Catherine Stanhope et dont les lourdes tentures de velours bleu trahissaient l'amour de la mère comme de la fille pour cette couleur.

Machinalement, la jeune Stanhope dénoua la cordelette argentée qui servait à attacher sa cape avant de l'ôter et de la jeter nonchalamment sur son lit. Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans une petite pièce qui jouxtait sa chambre et dans laquelle était entreposée ses robes et des tapisseries. Elle fit glisser ses doigts fins sur les étoffes et soupira, elle n'avait rien à se mettre pour accueillir un prince.

« Tu es tellement belle qu'un rien t'habillerait », Bess sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri en voyant John appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il avait retiré son armure et la tunique qu'il portait mettait particulièrement en exergue son corps athlétique, fruit de ses incessants entraînements au combat et des nombreuses joutes dont il était sorti victorieux.

« Tu parles », fit-elle nerveusement, trop consciente du fait que le jeune homme la déshabillait du regard.

« Tu as changé, Bess », la voix de John était grave et Bess sentit son cœur s'emballer et son souffle s'accélérer.

« Toi aussi, cher frère », en entendant la remarque d'Elizabeth, son regard se ferma, « ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton frère ! ».

Bess écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la réaction de John, « pourtant il n'y a pas une heure de cela, tu m'appelais « chère sœur », qu'elle mouche t'a piquée depuis ? Tu as honte de moi car je suis un bâtard ? », le regard brillant de la sculpturale jeune femme trahissait sa colère et son émotion.

John passa sa main sur son visage et fit un pas vers Elizabeth, « Ce qui a changé ? Tu me demandes ce qui a changé ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es la tentation incarnée ! ».

Une larme ruissela le long de la joue de Bess et John saisit la jeune femme par les coudes et l'attira de force contre lui malgré la résistance opposée par celle qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, humant son odeur.

« Tu es si belle, Bess, comment un homme peut-il te résister ? », la jeune femme ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête dans le torse musclé, tiraillée entre l'envie de ne jamais quitter l'étreinte de John et celle de le fuir à tout jamais tant sa soudaine passion l'effrayait.

« Tu ne peux pas dire cela… c'est péché », implora-t-elle, paniquée par la tournure des évènements.

« Et pourtant », la voix de John n'était plus qu'un murmure, « comment puis-je résister ? Je ne suis qu'un homme ».

Bess leva les yeux et lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de John elle put y lire le désir qui l'habitait. Les pupilles du garçon était dilatée, sa respiration plus rapide. A cet instant précis, elle aurait pu le repousser, faire demi-tour, fuir mais son corps sembla obéir à son instinct, à ses pulsions et à ses passions. Elle posa sa main délicate sur la joue du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Hésitante, elle ne bougea pas et c'est John qui combla l'écart entre leurs deux visages et qui vint poser ses lèvres rugueuses sur les coussins doux et rosés des lèvres de Bess. La jeune femme se figea un peu plus et John, chef de guerre accomplit, intensifia leur étreinte et leur baiser et instinctivement, Elizabeth entrouvrit les lèvres et John prit alors totalement possession de sa bouche. Elle savait à ce moment précis que rien ne serait plus jamais comment avant.

La respiration de John s'accéléra et, soucieux de la contrôler et de ne lui laisser aucune chance de lui échapper, il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage fin de Bess.

« Bess Stanhope ! », la voix stridente d'Agnes Mongomery mit brutalement fin à ce baiser qui avait tout d'un tournant historique.

L'imposante gouvernante fixait les deux jeunes gens avec sévérité et indignation. Elle avait vu Bess grandir et devenir la magnifique nymphe qu'elle était aujourd'hui, elle avait vu le regard des hommes sur elle et elle savait que tôt ou tard, cela finirait par arriver.

John lâcha Bess et pivota sur ses talons afin de faire face à la vieille femme qui l'avait vu naître.

« Dehors ! » s'écria-t-il furieux d'avoir été ainsi interrompu.

« Richard d'York vous attend ! », Bess savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge mais John sembla y croire et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration avant de sortir de l'étroite pièce à toute allure, bousculant la gouvernant au passage.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'Agnes ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole, « je t'avais dit de faire attention, je t'avais dit que cela arriverait, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussé ? », il lui suffisait de regarder la jeune Stanhope pour comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« Je n'ai pas pu », murmura-t-elle presque plus à elle-même, comme pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire ou de laisser faire.

« John Howard est Duc de Norfolk, si Edward d'York devient roi, il sera l'un des hommes les plus puissants d'Angleterre, tu crois vraiment qu'il va épouser la bâtarde d'une trainée ! », les veines sur les tempes d'Agnes se mirent à grossir sous l'effet de la colère. Accablée et surtout consciente que tout n'était que vérité dans les paroles acerbes de la vieille femme, Elizabeth se mit à pleurer.

Soupirant bruyamment, la vieille Montgomery s'approcha de celle qui était toujours une enfant à ses yeux et la prit dans ses bras, « shhhht, les hommes sont ainsi, ils prennent et ils jettent mais aucun ne pourra t'offrir une respectabilité ou une position, tu dois vivre avec le fardeau hérité de ta mère ».

« Ma mère aimait Thomas Howard et il l'aimait !», rétorqua Bess avec véhémence.

« Ta mère n'aimait pas Thomas Howard, elle se servait de lui, elle avait besoin d'argent, c'est tout », Elizabeth dévisagea sa gouvernante, « alors pourquoi a-t-il accepté de me garder ? ».

Agnes ferma les yeux en repensant à Catherine Stanhope. Dieu qu'elle avait haï cette femme manipulatrice qui utilisait ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle l'avait haï mais elle l'avait aussi beaucoup enviée pour sa liberté et sa passion dont Bess avait hérité.

« Parce que Thomas Howard aimait ta mère à en mourir et il a accepté de prendre sous on aile une enfant dont il n'était pas le père ».

« Qui est mon père ? », Bess n'avait jamais osé poser cette question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres depuis des années.

« Un jeune noble, un soldat mort au combat », Agnes elle-même fut surprise par sa franchise mais elle poursuivit, « il était le véritable amour de ta mère, c'est pour cela que Thomas Howard a rompu tout contact avec elle, car la femme qu'il aimait en aimait un autre ».

Elizabeth acquiesça et sortit de la pièce sans poser plus de questions, encore sous le choc de ces dernières révélations.

« Tu dois être forte Bess et avoir confiance en notre Seigneur, tu ne dois pas céder à la tentation, tu ne dois pas finir comme ta mère », ajouta Agnes dont la bigoterie était légendaire.

Ignorant les paroles de la vieille dame, Bess saisit sa cape et la passa sur ses épaules dans un geste aristocratique.

« Une messe sera donnée pour la victoire prochaine d'Edward d'York puis il y aura un diner, tu dois être présente », même Agnes ne souhaitait pas la voir en présence de Richard d'York et de John Howard, elle savait combien la présence de la jeune Stanhope pouvait perturber deux jeunes coqs.

« Je n'irai pas », murmura-t-elle en enfilant une paire de gants de cuir vieillie et usée qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qu'elle utilisait pour monter à cheval.

Elizabeth sortit de sa chambre d'un pas décidé et prit la direction des écuries qui se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètres de l'aile est. Agnes la regarda s'éloigner sans même chercher à la retenir.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Etre une Stanhope

Bess s’engouffra à nouveau par le même couloir sombre depuis lequel elle était arrivée avant de dépasser le petit escalier menant aux cuisines et de se hâter de prendre la direction de la cour centrale afin d’accéder aux écuries. La jeune femme n’avait qu’une envie, fuir le plus loin d’ici, le plus loin de John Howard et d’Agnes. La jeune femme s’en voulait d’avoir si facilement céder aux avances du jeune Duc de Norfolk mais elle n’avait pas pu ni même voulu lui résister et c’est ce qui la mettait tellement en colère.

Toute son enfance, la vieille Montgomery n’avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que Catherine Stanhope était une pécheresse qui hantait aujourd’hui les enfers et combien il était important qu’Elizabeth ne succombe pas aux mêmes démons que sa mère. Ces discours, Bess les avait entendus tant de fois qu’elle ne pouvait plus les compter et pourtant, une petite voix ne cessait de murmurer à son oreille que l’amour et la passion ne sont pas mauvais s’ils sont sincères. Mais était-ce de l’amour ? La magnifique jeune fille s’arrêta brusquement et instinctivement, porta ses doigts fins à ses lèvres, revivant encore une fois ce baiser, son premier baiser. Elle ferma les yeux pour sentir de nouveau les émotions qui l’avaient submergées quelques instants auparavant. La peur bien sûre mais surtout le désir et un sentiment plus grisant encore : la passion. Elle aurait aimé que ce baiser ne s’arrête jamais. John Howard. Elle articula son nom avec incrédulité et pour cause, hier encore il n’était que son protecteur, son grand frère, et aujourd’hui, chaque fois qu’elle prononçait son nom ou dessinait mentalement les traits parfaits de son visage, son souffle et son cœur s’emballaient.

Le bruit d’un objet de métal tombant au sol l’a sorti brutalement de ses rêveries et elle se retourna dans un sursaut pour voir un jeune commis de cuisine qui ramassait une coupe de fruits tombée au sol. Bess réajuste sa robe et posa les deux paumes de ses mains sur son ventre comme pour étouffer les délicieux tourments qui la brulaient de l’intérieur.

« Ce n’était qu’un baiser ma fille, rien de plus », murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant de reprendre le chemin des écuries tout en s’assurant que seul le garçon de cuisine l’avait vu.

Juste avant de rentrer dans la grande galerie du rez-de-chaussée, la belle Stanhope poussa une lourde porte de bois dont le verrou était cassé depuis une décennie au moins et se retrouva dans la petite cour où était située les écuries du château.  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les nombreuses fenêtres du premier étage semblaient renvoyer les rayons pâles de cet interminable hiver tel une multitude de petits miroirs. Bess s’avança sur les pavés gelés en prenant garde de ne pas glisser, l’air sec fit pleurer ses yeux délicats et une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle qu’elle essuya d’un geste vif du revers de sa main gantée.

Au premier étage de la demeure ancestrale de la famille Howard, dans un cabinet de travail qui avait jadis appartenu à Thomas Howard, Richard d’York était en train de dicter une lettre à l’attention de son frère Edward quand l’attention du jeune homme fut attiré par la silhouette gracieuse et la chevelure étincelante de celle qui allait désormais occuper tous ses songes. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant se hâter vers les écuries comme si elle cherchait à fuir quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Malgré son jeune âge et sa basse naissance, elle avait l’allure d’une grande et le port de tête d’une reine. Il ne voyait pas son visage et pourtant il imaginait sans peine le sourire rayonnant, bien que probablement forcé, qu’elle venait d’adresser au garçon d’écurie à en croire la réaction de ce dernier. Il se précipita à l’intérieur, suivi de près par Elizabeth qui réajusta sa robe avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Leurs regards semblèrent se croiser et Richard se demanda et s’il s’agissait de son imagination ou si elle l’avait vraiment vu.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte du bureau et l’un de ses gardes annonça le Duc de Norfolk qui n’attendit pas d’y être invité pour entrer. Richard continua de fixer l’endroit où Bess avait disparu avant de faire face à son ami.

John semblait agacé et particulièrement nerveux et sans un mot, il se servit une coupe de vin avant de la boire d’une traite. Richard observa son ami de toujours et repensa un instant à son attitude lorsqu’il avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras à son arrivée. Il avait presqu’envie de rire tant cette histoire de relation fraternelle était ridicule. John aimait les femmes et elles le lui rendaient bien. Par son physique et son tempérament, le jeune Howard lui faisait beaucoup penser à son frère Edward autant sur le champ de bataille qu’en dehors. Doté d’une beauté et d’un magnétisme animal, il avait mis de nombreuses femmes dans son lit et lors de leur séjour en France, Edward et John s’étaient même adonnés à un véritable marathon. Richard aimait la gent masculine mais contrairement à son frère et son ami, il était plus discret avec ses conquêtes  
« Je suis en train d’envoyer une missive à Edward pour le prévenir de notre arrivée, nous partirons demain matin à l’aube », Richard observait la réaction de son ami qui avait le regard absent.

« Pourquoi demain ? Pourquoi si tôt, nous sommes à moins de deux jours de Towton ? », demanda le jeune Duc en posant enfin son regard sur son interlocuteur qui en venait à se demander si l’attitude de John et la fuite de la belle Elizabeth n’étaient pas liées.

« Warwick pense que les troupes des Lancastre se rassembleront plus tôt que prévu et nous ne pouvons pas laisser mon frère en sous-effectif », John fixa le médaillon d’une femme qui se trouvait sur le mur en face de lui.

« Ton frère n’est pas en sous -effectif », lâcha froidement Howard qui ne comprenait pas l’empressement soudain de Richard alors qu’il était convenu qu’ils séjournent quelques jours au château.

« Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu as prêté allégeance ?! », Richard n’avait pas besoin d’hausser le ton pour commander le respect même auprès de ses amis.

« Soit, alors nous partirons demain ! Si ce sont tes désirs ! », John, d’un naturel sanguin, posa violemment la coupe de vin sur le bureau usé de son père et se leva brusquement du fauteuil dans lequel il venait de s’asseoir. Il fit quelques pas en direction du médaillon, le fixa un court instant avant de soupirer bruyamment et de se passer la main sur le visage.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Richard tout en observant les réactions de celui qu’il considérait comme son troisième frère.

« Je ne sais pas », murmura John sans grande conviction.

« En tout cas le modèle était magnifique », lâcha Richard tout en reportant son attention vers la cour où résonnait les bruits des sabots d’un cheval.

Comme sorti de sa transe, John se précipita à la fenêtre et les deux hommes virent un cheval bai trotter prudemment en direction du parc avec sur son dos, une élégante amazone aux cheveux d’or.

« Ce n’est pas la jeune Stanhope ? », feignant la surprise et l’indifférence, Richard observa la réaction de son ami qui semblait à deux doigts d’exploser la fenêtre d’un coup de poing.

« Si », murmura John avec une expression qui ressemblait presqu’à de la déception.  
« Elle part à cheval, seule, sans chaperon ? Et la messe ? », Richard s’en voulait de poser autant de question sur une bâtarde dont il ne devrait même pas se soucier.

Le regard d’acier de John scruta un moment son ami, « Bess est libre, elle n’appartient à personne ».  
« Même pas au Duc de Norfolk », Richard savait qu’en ajoutant cette dernière phrase, il poussait John dans se retranchements mais à son grand étonnement, John avait une expression arrogante placardée sur le visage  
« Pour l’instant », John se redressa et tapa sur l’épaule de son ami comme galvanisé par ce défi qu’il venait de se lancer, « mais avant nous avons une messe à célébrer et une bataille à gagner ».

Richard observa son ami se servir un autre verre tout en essayant de distinguer les sentiments ambigus qui l’envahissaient à cet instant précis. Il était à la fois admiratif de l’immense appétit de vivre de John et agacé par cet excès de confiance et d’arrogance.  
Lorsque les cloches de la petite chapelle qui se trouvait au sein même du château retentirent, Bess était déjà loin, guidant sa petite jument sur les sentiers recouverts de neige du grand parc. Monter à cheval était un de ses grands plaisir et elle était, grâce à John, une cavalière hors-pair. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la forêt qui servait de terrain de chasse aux hommes de la famille. Elle adorait galoper à vive allure entre les arbres et sauter les branches que le vent qui soufflait dans la région faisait souvent tomber. Elle se sentait libre et vivante et ce n’étaient pas les travaux de couture ou de broderie qui pouvait lui donner ce sentiment. 

Une fois entourée d’arbres nues, la jeune femme donna un coup de talons à son destrier qui frappa des antérieurs avant de partir au galop. La vitesse et la fraîcheur de l’air faisait briller ses yeux et rougir ses joues. Elle pouvait entendre le craquement des branches sous la neige et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire sous l’effet de l’adrénaline. La jument galopa ainsi jusqu’à une petite clairière et, coutumière de ce trajet, elle s’arrêta pour prendre son souffle. Bess mit pied à terre et coinça les rênes dans les étriers et laissa la jument fouiller la couche neigeuse à la recherche de quelques brins d’herbe. 

Le silence qui régnait était à la fois inquiétant et apaisant. Sans perdre un instant, l’élégante jeune femme s’engouffra dans un chemin que l’on discernait à peine et marcha quelques mètres jusqu’à un moulin où vivait une vieille femme et son petit-fils. La femme en question avait longtemps été la cuisinière du château avant de devenir une confidente pour la jeune enfant. Trop âgée pour continuer à travailler, Claire Meadows, s’était retirée dans le vieux moulin avec son fils qui était lui-même employé depuis son enfance de la famille Howard.   
Bess savait que Claire était seule puisque son petit-fils, Harold, devait être en train de s’activer aux cuisines ou dans le grand hall à préparer la table du banquet. 

Elizabeth frappa de sa main gantée sur l’épaisse porte de bois moulu et patienta de longues secondes que la vieille Claire, dont l’arthrite l’avait rendue complètement boiteuse, ne se décide finalement à venir ouvrir la porte. Agée d’au moins, soixante-dix ans, Claire était aveugle d’un œil et n’entendait plus très bien mais les années n’avaient pas eu raison de sa chaleur et de son optimisme. 

« Ma petite Bess, que fais-tu ici par ce froid glacial ! Tu vas attraper la mort ! », vieille femme tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonial et laissa entrer la jeune femme qui ôta sa cape et ses gants pour les poser sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la seule pièce de la maison.

Bess s’assit sur une chaise de bois et observa la vieille femme se déplacer péniblement et prendre place devant la petite fille qu’elle avait chéri. Elle observa Elizabeth de son œil valide et son front lourdement ridé se fronça un peu plus.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? Est-ce la guerre ? Ou plutôt ceux qui la font », Bess considéra un instant la question de Claire et pesa sa réponse.  
« John Howard, il m’a fait des avances », répondit-elle simplement la jeune femme en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, un tic qu’elle avait depuis toute petite lorsque quelque chose la préoccupait.

Claire ne sembla pas surprise par la réponse plus que légère de la jeune femme, « cela devait arriver, il te regardait déjà avec désir avant son départ ».  
« Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Quelles sont mes options ? Devenir une trainée comme ma mère ? Me retirer au couvent ? Je suis une bâtarde, je n’ai pas d’avenir ! », les yeux saphir de Bess s’emplir de larmes sous l’effet de la colère. 

« Ta mère n’était pas une trainée, elle a fait ce qu’elle devait faire pour survivre, et tu feras de même », soupira la vielle femme en saisissant les mains gracieuses de Bess dans les siennes.

« Le Seigneur t’a fait cadeau d’une grande beauté, ce n’est pas une malédiction, oui, tu es une bâtarde mais tu n’es pas sans ressources », Elizabeth détourna le regard de l’ancienne cuisinière et contempla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Bess haïssait et craignait la pauvreté. Elle avait été mal habituée par Thomas puis par John et malgré son insignifiante naissance, elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans l’opulence.   
« Mais ma mère est en enfer », murmura Elizabeth, « je ne veux pas vivre dans le péché ».

« Alors dans ce cas, il te reste le couvent ! Pourquoi avoir peur de Dieu et de l’enfer alors que tu ne fais même pas tes prières ? », malgré son âge, la vieille femme n’avait rien perdu de son tempérament.

« J’ai peur d’être comme elle », la jeune fille avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec dédain.

« Ta mère était une femme libre, belle et indépendante et cette vieille bique d’Agnes la jalousait, c’est tout ! Toutes les femmes voulaient être Catherine Stanhope et cette harpie de Montgomery en tête ! Oui, tu es une bâtarde et à ce titre tu ne pourras pas faire un beau mariage mais le plus beau parti d’Angleterre ne voue une affection depuis toujours, la question est : que ressens-tu, toi ? ».

« Je ne sais pas trop », en rependant à John, son cœur s’emballe et elle pouvait sentir ses joues se pâmer de rouge et ses mains devenir moite, « je crois que je tiens à lui plus qu’à un frère ».

« Alors tu dois t’abandonner à cette passion », Bess écarquilla les yeux comme si la vieille Claire avait perdu la tête.

« Mais je ne peux pas ! », s’exclama-t-elle indignée et curieuse.

« Bien sûre que tu le peux et tu le dois ! Ta liberté, seule la protection du Duc de Norfolk pourrait te la garantir, si Dieu m’avait bénie des mêmes qualités que les tiennes, c’est ce que j’aurais fait ».

« Et si il se désintéresse de moi ? », Demanda la jeune femme toujours hésitante.

« C’est à toi d’entretenir son désir, les hommes aiment la chasse et tu es ni plus ni moins que du gibier », Bess fit une grimace en s’imaginant devoir courir inlassablement.

« Et l’amour ? », Claire laissa échapper un rire cynique en entendant la remarque de la jeune femme. 

« L’amour ? Il est intimement lié au désir mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu’il va falloir que tu apprennes vite parce que ta survie en dépend », Bess fronça les sourcils en imaginant son avenir. 

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Comment le sais-tu ? », Claire hésita un instant et se leva en direction de la cheminée au-dessus de laquelle cuisait un ragout dont l’odeur laissait deviner qu'Harold Meadows était allé braconner sur les terres des Howard.

« Je n’ai pas toujours été cuisinière, il y a bien longtemps, c’est dans le bordel de Londres que je gagnais ma vie et c’est là-bas que j’ai rencontré ta mère », la vieille dame s’appuya à la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Elizabeth n’ajouta rien, elle observait la silhouette fragile et arquée, tel le tronc d’un roseau trop plié par le vent, essayant d’imaginer comme cette femme qu’elle avait un peu considérée comme sa grand-mère jadis, travaillant dans les maisons closes de la capitale. 

« J’étais déjà âgée et je m’occupais principalement de jouer les intermédiaires entre les clients et les filles et ta mère est venue me trouver afin d’organiser une soirée en l’honneur du Duc d’York », la vielle dame prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers la jeune fille avant de poursuivre, « par la suite, ta mère et moi avons beaucoup fait affaires et ta mère m’a offert une place ici afin que je puisse y élever mon petit-fils », malgré la pénombre du vieux moulin, Bess pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Claire.

« Pourquoi tu ne m’en as jamais parlé ? », demanda l’élégante Stanhope qui avait bien du mal à se figurer l’ampleur des révélations de la vieille femme.

« Personne ici n’est au courant, pas même Agnes, ta mère m’a présentée comme une employée de longe date de sa famille, Harold lui-même ignore tout de mon passé mais tu dois me croire lorsque je te dis que l’héritage de ta mère est précieux. Catherine avait de nombreux travers mais elle était généreuse et savait aider ceux dans le besoin sans jamais les juger. Je connais les hommes mieux que quiconque et je te supplie de me croire, ton avenir dépend de l’intérêt que John Howard aura pour toi, c’est lui qui te permettra de vivre à ta guise, comme ta mère jadis, refuses ce destin et il ne te restera que le couvent ou la pauvreté », Elizabeth Stanhope prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Elle savait que la vielle dame avait raison et même si elle craignait d’embrasser un destin similaire à celui de sa pauvre mère, la perspective semblait aussi effrayante que grisante. Elle était attirée par John, elle le sentait, elle tenait à lui, mais était-ce de l’amour ? 

« Je comprends », acquiesça-t-elle, « mais si je n’en suis pas capable ? ».

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage abimé de Claire, « crois-moi, tu ressembles bien plus à ta mère que tu ne veux bien l’admettre, tu dois prendre confiance en toi, tu n’es plus une enfant, mais une femme désormais et tu dois agir comme tel ».

« Et pour John ? Il doit repartir prochainement pour le front », Claire s’approcha de Bess et caressa son visage, « vas le retrouver, passe un moment avec lui, il doit sentir que tu es là pour lui et que tu l’attends ».

« Mais, je ne suis pas certaine que c’est ce que je veux », l’hésitation d’Elizabeth était palpable et la vieille Meadows serra sa mâchoire entre ses doigts.

« Tu n’es pas certaine de quoi ? De ce que tu ressens pour John ? De ce que tu dois faire ? Tu crois que tu peux te permettre d’hésiter et de tergiverser ? », la voix douce de l’auguste vieillarde avait diminuée et l’ancienne prostituée agissait avec Bess comme elle l’aurait fait avec une de ses filles jadis.

Sans demander son reste, elle se leva et passa sa lourde cape sur ses épaules. Elle serra la main froide de Claire dans les siennes et les deux femmes échangèrent un dernier regard. 

D’un pas rapide, Bess retrouva sa jument qui était en train de brouter au milieu de la clairière. En entendant sa cavalière, l’équidé leva la tête et pointa les oreilles en avant. Elizabeth mit le pied à l’étrier et commanda à sa jument de partir au grand galop. Malgré les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, la jeune femme s’obligea à ne pas y penser. 

En arrivant devant le château, la jeune femme fit repasser sa monture au pas. Les bruits des sabots attirèrent l’attention d’un garçon d’écurie qui s’empressa de venir récupérer l’animal avant le conduire aux écuries. 

Le grand hall semblait vide et la jeune femme en déduisit que la messe n’était pas encore terminée. Sans perdre de temps, elle s’engouffra dans l’imposante bâtisse et couru jusqu’à sa chambre. Elle était bien décidée à assister au diner.

Une fois dans ses appartements, la belle Bess passa en revue ses toilettes et son regard s’arrêta sur une robe qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il s’agissait d’un présent de Thomas Howard. La robe, dont le jupon principal avait été confectionné dans un velours rouge très épais, était richement brodée de fils d’or et plusieurs grenats trônaient sur le décollette particulièrement plongeant d’un corset très étroit qui mettait parfaitement en valeur la taille menue de Bess et de sa mère jadis. Tanis qu’elle se préparait, elle entendit les cloches de la chapelle retentir, signe que la messe était déjà terminée. 

Elizabeth n’avait jamais osé porter cette robe et aujourd’hui, elle avait le sentiment de suivre les traces de la célèbre Catherine Stanhope. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sortit de sa chambre et marcha lentement en direction du grand hall. 

En passant devant les deux gardes qui étaient en poste devant les portes du grand hall, Bess ne put contenir un sourire de satisfaction en lisant l’admiration sur leurs visages. L’un des deux hommes poussa la porte et Bess fit son entrée dans le monde mais contrairement à ses plans, ce n’est pas John qui vint à sa rencontre en premier, mais Richard d’York. L’homme s’avança vers elle d’un pas rapide, visiblement subjugué par la jeune femme. 

« Vous êtes dans doute la plus belle raison qui puisse motiver un homme à gagner une guerre », murmura-t-il tout en effleurant sa main d’un baisemain langoureux.


End file.
